Count On Me
by RedSharkBait
Summary: Hoshi needs a hug...based on the song Count On Me by Default. TripHoshi pairing.


_Author's Note: I don't know why, but I love Trip and Hoshi pairings...takes place in season 3 or 4._

* * *

Count On Me

_I know that life ain't always good to you.  
I've seen exactly what it's put you through  
Thrown you around and turned you upside down and so you  
You got to thinking there was no way out_

Tears. She hated tears. Cold, wet rivulets traced their way down her cheeks as she hugged herself tightly. Hoshi shivered, but not from cold. It was disgust, revulsion, mingled with fear and despair. What the Xindi had done to her…it was indescribable, a cruelty that shouldn't have been forced on anyone. Though it had been some time, the nightmares wouldn't stop, the cold, crawling terror that started in the bottom of her stomach and slithered up into her throat…

_You started sinking and it pulled you down  
It may be tough you've got to get back up  
Because you know that life ain't over yet_

She needed someone, someone to talk to. Someone to hold her and tell her everything would be all right. She knew who she could turn to, who would hold and comfort her without a second thought. She was nervous, but didn't care anymore. She shook herself, wiped the tears from her face, and exited her quarters.

It was late, but he couldn't sleep. 'A stressful day' didn't even begin to describe it. Everything seemed to have gone wrong, and everyone seemed to have gotten stupider. He was mentally chewing an ensign out when the door chime sounded.

"Yeah? Who's that?"

Hoshi paused outside Trip's quarters. She felt foolish for some reason, but it was too late now.

"It—it's Hoshi, Trip." She said in a tiny voice.

"Hang on." The door opened a second later, revealing a smiling Charles Tucker the Third.

"Hosh? You okay?" The smile left his face when he saw the red streaks on her face.

"I…no. I'm not." The last word was almost a sob.

"Come here, Hoshi." He stepped away from the door and let her in. The door closed, and he took two steps forward and enfolded her in a warm embrace.

_I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me  
Cause' I will carry you till you carry on  
Anytime you need someone  
_

"Nightmares?" He asked gently. He was the only one she'd confided in, besides Phlox. Phlox had given her something to help her sleep, but it didn't help.

"Yeah." She whispered quietly.

"It'll be okay."

_  
Somebody strong to lean on  
Well you can count on me  
To hold you till the healing is done  
And every time you fall apart_

"You promise?" She pulled away a little and looked into the face of the man who'd become one of her best friends.

"I promise, Hoshi. I'll…take care of ya."

She smiled sadly and leaned against him. He hugged her tighter and rested his chin on the top of her head.

_  
Well you can hide here in my arms  
And you can count on me  
To hold you till that feeling is gone  
_

Suddenly she felt embarrassed. Going to the chief engineer's quarters in the middle of the night for a hug? Even though they were friends. Even though he insisted she call him Trip, not 'Commander.'

"Trip, I…" She pulled away slightly. "Maybe I should go. I…"

"No, no, no. It's okay. Stay as long as you need, darlin'."

_  
I wonder why nobody's waiting on you  
I'd like to be the one to pull you through your darkest times  
I'd love to be the light that finds you_

"Hoshi, I've been thinkin'. I want you to know that…I'll always be here for ya. Anything you need, talk to me, 'kay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Trip."

"You're welcome, honey. You wanna sit down for a bit?" He asked. She nodded and they sat on his couch. He smiled down at her and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"You wanna talk about it? The nightmares, I mean."

"Umm…okay."

"You don't have to, if you don't want to. But sometimes it helps."

_  
I see a silver lining on your cloud  
I'll pick you up whenever you fall down  
Just take my hand and I will help you stand_

She gave him an almost-smile and leaned against his arm. "It's always the same. I'm in the dark and I hear these sounds…I can't tell what they are but they just won't stop, and then there's something touching me and, and I want to scream but I can't...they just won't stop."

"Didn't Phlox give you somethin' ta help with that?"

"He gave me something to help me sleep, but it didn't help. I can't sleep because I'm afraid that if I open my eyes I'll be on that ship again…I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I'm sorry, Hosh."

"What about you?" She sat up and looked straight into his eyes. "Have your nightmares stopped?"

"Not completely. But I'm getting' better. Hoshi…" he let his voice trail off as he gently touched her face. "Hoshi, I love you."

_  
Because you know that life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me_

She wasn't surprised to learn of his feelings, but she was surprised to realize that she loved him too.

"I…I love you too, Trip."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her towards him and held her tightly.

"It'll be okay, Hoshi. I promise."

She sighed and snuggled into his chest. It felt good to be held, and she was filled with optimism for her future.

_  
Cause' I will carry you till you carry on  
Anytime you need someone  
Somebody strong to lean on  
Well you can count on me to hold you till the healing is done  
And every time you fall apart you can hide here in my arms  
And you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is  
Gone so you can live today  
Seems so long to yesterday  
Keep on counting on me to carry you till you carry on  
Carry on  
_

* * *

You probably noticed I didn't use the entire song...oh well.

Please, please, PLEASE click your favorite little blue button and review my story.


End file.
